Eye of the Beholder
by thatsAslap7
Summary: Everyday is a struggle, no matter how much the people who love you speak in comfort. Mama tells me daily that I'm 'beautiful' and she loves to look into my emerald green eyes, that's why she always tries to move my hair away from my face. The kids in school don't see 'beautiful' Mama, they see 'ugly'. What is beautiful? If this is 'beautiful' Mama, why does it hurt?


Mommy bent down to my level, meeting me face to face. Her brows furrowed and her emerald orbs failed to meet my own. A frown deepened on Mommy's worried expression as her fingers brushed through my cherry blossom pink locks, moving the bangs, that hung over my round eyes, aside.

"Sakura-chan, I can't see that beautiful face of yours if you keep placing your bangs over those sparkling green eyes of yours," Mommy said, smiling lightly once we have finally locked eyes.

_Beautiful? What is beautiful, Mommy? _

My head rose high as Mommy got up and walked away, once again, leaving me in Hell.

Everyday is the same routine here in Konoha's Ninja Academy, or as I like to call it, Hell. This happens daily so it's okay because I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt anymore because I have felt this before. It doesn't bother me one bit… But Mommy always told me lying is bad.  
Hot liquid quickly gathered around my terrified eyes, gushing out in one blink. Tears streamed continuously as I gritted my teeth to ignore the pain of hurtful words my ears could no longer take. My trembling hands planted on the sides of my head for protection, my eyes shielded themselves from this cruel world, my knees pulled close to my chest, and my face glanced down before anyone could see. This was the same position I made everyday to defend myself.  
Children continued to shout unbearable names towards me and poke me repeatedly to the point of irritation. My eyes shot open as I felt a tugging pain on my head. Slowly, my face was lifted, exposing my flushed face and misty, puffy red eyes to every children who stood around me.

"Look, everyone! She's such a cry baby!" a brown haired girl announced as her wicked finger clutched on to the roots of my bangs.

My head swung around as the girl showed my frightened expression to every laughing children around me. My breathing became sharp and heavy, my heart pounding as if it was going to explode in my chest. I could no longer hold back, my lips trembled uncontrollably as I was forced to look everyone in the eye.

"I-It hurts…" I managed to choke out in endless tears.

"What was that, Ugly Forehead!?" a little boy with freckles questioned in a shout.

"What a freak! Who has pink hair anyway!?" a girl with black hair laughed out.

"I-It hurts! It hurts! Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried my best to pull away from the girl's torturous grip.

_Harder. Harder. Just a little more. _

My hands reached out in front of me, sweaty palms failing to grip on to the concrete ground to help pull myself forward, as I struggled to free myself from the little girl's grip. I could feel pairs of shameless eyes staring me down as I fought this battle. A wail escaped me, feeling pieces of my luscious pink locks tear from my throbbing head.

"Sensei looks like he's coming this way!" Freckled boy warned in panic, running away from the scene.

Brown haired girl let out a gasp, her eyes widen in fear. She quickly released me to run off with the others, making my body fly forward. Like a flash, my arms shielded my startled face. The scraping of the concrete's rumble against my delicate elbows stung as I landed roughly on the ground. Torn pieces of my skin were stained with little blood and dirt. I laid there, my face drenched in tears and my emerald orbs, that were filled with so much fear, lifeless.  
They all ran, ran like cowards. They hid themselves, joining the other children who played their daily game of Tag during recess, leaving me in deep thought as I recollected myself.

'Mommy, what is beautiful?' I thought, watching the children laugh and play along with Sensei, who never once saw me helplessly lying on the ground.

The end of the school day was the happiest moment of my daily life. When Sensei dismissed us all, I wasted no time to rush outside the doors of Konoha's Ninja Academy with an eager smile on face, ready to run into Mommy's arms.  
I looked around for Mommy, glancing left and right. My eyes slightly widen in awe when I caught a boy sitting on a wooden swing that hung under an oak tree. His golden hair looked so soft as it swayed with the wind and the frown carved his face looked so familiar...  
Suddenly, he glanced up as the cool breeze passed by, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. Our eyes locked instantly, making me jump a little, feeling myself drown in ocean blue. A light blush spread across both our cheeks as we stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Feeling cool air kiss my forehead made me realize that it was exposed. I swiftly slapped my hand above my eyebrows, shielding them from the blond boy who slightly smiled at my sudden reaction.

'W-What is this?' I thought nervously when I felt my heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura-chan! I'm here, sweetie!" Mommy called out for me, pulling me away from the mesmerizing boy who kept his eyes on me as I turned away to run into her arms.

"Darling! What happened to your arms?" Mommy asked in a concerned voice, taking a hold of my small hands to examine my wounds.

I shrugged, refusing to answer because I knew my only answer was a lie. Mommy sighed heavily, rolling her eyes and letting it slide, assuming that I tripped and fell.

"Besides these awful scraps, how was your day, Baby?" Mommy asked in a warm voice as she took my hand and began to lead us out of the Academy.

"Beautiful." I said happily,flashing a bright smile up at Mommy.

"Really now?" Mommy giggled, raising a brow.

Yes, I saw someone beautiful. Through his broken expression and the frown we share, his unforgettable smile and sparkling blue eyes was full of hope and determination.

_That beautiful boy, I want to see him again._


End file.
